


The life of Dean Winchester

by huvudrollen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they met<br/>Castiel was already Deans guardian angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The life of Dean Winchester

He was flown up on the church tower when he saw Dean winchester for the first time. It was a saturday morning in 1983. His mother had died recently. The four year old Dean winchester wouldn’t remember how he looked up in the sky and saw a be winged creature. It didn’t come to his mind then that angels actually did exist. And that his mothers funeral were watched by angels and god. It all was before everything happened to the winchester brothers. Before they lost and sacrificed everything. Castiel sat on the bell tower with his brother Gabriel. His night black wings brushed slightly against his brothers creamy ones. Castiel was a newly recruited soldier. Because that is what every angel who weren’t special was. Soldiers...  
”Why have you taken me here brother ?” Castiel asked. Gabriel was the angel who had Castiel as his responsibility. If anything happened to Castiel it was Gabriel who had to fix it.  
”I wanted to show you the winchesters” Gabriel said. He smiled when he saw the baby that rested in John winchesters arms.  
”What is so special about them ?” Castiel asked. Gabriel smiled. He pointed at the two boys.  
”In heaven there are stories about how two brothers and a fallen angel will save the world”  
Castiel couldn’t quiet understand what Gabriel meant. An angel were only supposed to obey. Nothing more. Angels could only follow heavens orders. 

You could die  
And fall from heaven  
If you disobeyed. 

And as Dean winchester looked up on the sky. He saw for a split second two angels sitting there. 

But it was probably just a bird


End file.
